Peeling the Petals
by AoiHyou
Summary: [Discontinued] AU. What if the Reikai Tantei had never been? Yuusuke, Hiei, and Yomi are the Makai rulers. Kurama is under Yomi's rule due to some conditions... A battle begins. R&R Onegai. ^^
1. Prologue Blood Red

"Peeling the Petals"  
  
Chapter One: Prologue; Blood Red  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only the plot and any original characters ^^. All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Warning: May be some violence, harsh language, yaoi or het. All standard warnings apply.  
  
Type: Alternative Universe.  
  
  
Prologue; The Setting.   
  
What would happen if the Reikai Tantei had never been? There were many coincidences that brought those four beings together. What if it had all gone wrong?  
  
This is an alternative universe fic. Mostly a 'what if?' fic. This is my setting ^^.  
  
Yukina had been killed before Hiei found her. He had gotten his Jagan implanted and found out shortly after of her death. The Koorime became a cold-hearted killer. (A/n: Gomen. It was for the plot .)  
  
Youko Kurama was shot by the Reikai 'hunter' and fled into the woman's womb, but Shiori died soon after giving birth. (A/n: That too) Makai traders had found the infant unattended for and felt an interesting youki emitting from him and so they whisked him away to Makai. He was placed in Gandara, Yomi's kingdom. And soon was found by the many eared one himself. Yomi placed curses and wards on the now youthful Kitsune in ningen disguise, who had used to rule him, and forced him to work under him. The reincarnation of the youko was placed under severe wards and watching so he would not over throw the Ruler.  
  
Raizen had found Yuusuke's soul before Koenma did, and used his power to reincarnate his 'son' by himself. The brown eyed boy was classified as 'missing' in the Reikai archives and thought dead to all at Ningenkai. He was, in truth, trained by the not yet deceased Raizen and became a brilliant fighter.   
  
Mukuro had caught the blood crazy Jaganshi, Hiei in her territories, killing her troops. She had sensed great fury and strength in him and he ended up with the position as her heir.  
  
Soon after, Raizen and Mukuro had a personal argument and fought to the death. Raizen used his last energy and killed the female Makai ruler with him. They both hit the ground dead.  
  
Now there were two new powers. Yuusuke Urameshi, and Jaganshi Hiei.   
  
The Rulers were balanced between Yuusuke, Hiei, and Yomi.  
  
Yuusuke grew to hate Hiei, blaming him for Mukuro's faults. He believed his father could have lived longer and carried a loathing for the heir of the one who had caused Raizen death. It was, in the end, a misunderstanding.  
  
Hiei merely ignored Yuusuke. He felt no interest in Raizen's lands yet and busied himself with overthrowing Yomi. He knew that Yomi was more a hazard than Yuusuke.  
  
Yomi felt the threat from Hiei and tried to form an alliance with Yuusuke but the youth refused him. He blamed Yomi equally for Raizen's death and hated the way the blind ruler handled his lands.  
  
And so, the three were stuck in a corner. Hiei plotting against Yuusuke, Yuusuke plotting against both of them, and Yomi building his city walls higher.  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama's soul started to dull. Years of having his youki confined and his speech taken by a curse, the fox had no way to express feelings or anger. His soul sunk down and settled somewhere in his mind. The door was locked and the Kitsune was no longer what he used to be.  
  
The stale mate continued for years. Five hundred years to be exact. Youko Kurama's soul was locked away and all that remained was a shell. The redheaded ningen body stayed youthful because of the internal youki.  
  
Hiei had finally perfected his armies and was ready to attack Yomi.  
  
Yuusuke had decided to watch Yomi and Hiei fight it out so he could take out whoever was remaining. Let the fool's kill each other, he thought.  
  
Yomi was oblivious to the approaching attacks. He felt his walls would keep Hiei away and was not aware that the fire demon had inside spies in Gandara.  
  
He was also preoccupied with a certain fox.  
  
And so, the battle drew closer...  
  
~*~  
  
End Prologue!  
-That was just the prologue. The fic's not written in that format *_* It's just a summary ^^. Please review. I'll post the first chapter soon. (I hope)  
  
R&R ONEGAI! NO FLAMES! ^^ 


	2. In The Garden of Eve, Finding the Fruit

"Peeling the Petals"  
  
Chapter One: In The Garden of Eve, Finding the Fruit  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Only the plot and any original characters are mine. All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Warning: May be some sexual references, harsh language, violence, and unusual relationships. (Yaoi, shonen ai, etc.)  
  
A/n: Thank you Rose Thorne-sama for pointing that out. I confuse myself easily x.X  
Also. I put 'Chapter One' for the prologue by accident. Ignore me. *Dies of shame* *Reincarnates instantly* Well. Enjoy ^^   
  
Aoi: So. Who wants to take over the world?  
  
Yuusuke: Isn't it just Makai...?  
  
Hiei: Mine. All mine.  
  
Yomi: Inferior fools! I, the Great Yomi-  
  
Shura: Daddy, you're an embarrassment to the family. Er... DNA.  
  
Kurama: oOo He's gotcha there six ears!  
  
Yomi: Why I ought ta!  
  
Kurama: *Sticks out tongue and runs away*  
  
Aoi: ...*Sweat drop*  
  
Hiei: IT'S ALL MINE! ALL MINE!!!  
  
Yuusuke: WHAT?! YOU THINK YOU CAN WIN TO THE PUNK URAMESHI?!  
  
Yomi: Mommyyyyy!  
  
Shura: *Mumbles* At least you *have* a mom.  
  
Aoi: ...Okay then. Onto the fic.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hiei-Sama, the arms are ready." A gray haired youkai bowed down to the koorime respectfully.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Should we leave tonight?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes sir!" Hiei grunted again and tightened his belts. He fingered his katana's sheath, eyes glimmering in a deadly way.  
  
-Just wait, Yomi. I will take you, and then shame you before your people...-  
  
~*~  
  
Yuusuke sat in his room, which consisted of very few belongings. It wasn't cluttered with useless things (that's what the training room was for) it was simple and only had the bare essentials to protect himself with.  
  
A tentative knock came to his door.  
  
"Yea?" A green haired youkai entered the room.  
  
"Yuusuke-sama, Hiei-sama's army has been spotted moving out."  
  
Yuusuke rolled his eyes. No doubt Yomi wouldn't notice. He's built his walls so high his ego seemed to have gone up with it. The blind Makai Ruler was too wrapped up in himself and his little 'toys' to notice a mass army creeping up on him.  
  
"Shouldn't we go, Yuusuke-sama? So that we can conquer whoever wins?" Yuusuke glared at him.  
  
"Don't ever suggest unfair shit like that again." As much as he hated those two demons, he was not a bastard like Yomi. He didn't run in on people's weaknesses unless they were too obvious.  
  
"Ye-yes Yuusuke-sama! Gomen!"  
  
~*~  
  
While having one third of the greatest land (in his opinion) in his power was great and all. He was bored. Yomi walked the passageways slowly.  
  
Of course, there was always one entertainment he could count on.   
  
He smirked.  
  
Having Youko Kurama merciless in front of him was better than he'd imagined. Sure, he wasn't as beautiful in his human body, but it was still the same soul that fascinated him. Or at least it used to be a soul that fascinated him.   
  
He had noticed the Youko's soul dwindle lower and lower lately.  
  
Ah, well, that's what you pay for the price of fun. He thought to himself, grinning.  
  
He headed for the warded room, where a mute occupant was guaranteed to him.   
  
The stupid hentai didn't even think that a mass army was sneaking up on him.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei frowned. There was no resistance at all. He had already stepped a few miles into Yomi's territory and had been met by no opposing army.  
  
So, it was true that Yomi felt his wall's invincible. Hiei growled slightly.  
  
Did that insolent bastard really think a mere wall could keep he, Jaganshi Hiei out?  
  
"I'll show him..."  
  
~*~  
  
Yomi walked into the room, feeling a slight eeriness as the air was saturated with the Youko's ki. The wards sucked the youki out and released it so it couldn't be reused. The room shimmered a silver color and added beauty to the room.  
  
"Hello Kurama..." He practically purred. On a lavender bed with red drapes, the crimson haired Youko sat. He was leaned against the bedpost, a vacant look in his green eyes.  
  
Yomi growled, his pleasant expression vanishing, as he felt no response. (He can't see. He feels air disturbances)  
  
"I said, h.e.l.l.o." The fox didn't even move.  
  
The blind ruler stalked over to the youko pinned him with his mind's eye. How was it that even without his youki and without the ability to speak, the youko could infuriate him?  
  
"YOU ARE TO NOD YOUR HEAD IN ACKNOWLEDGEMENT OF YOUR RULER, YOUKO." He growled.  
  
The fox didn't move. Yomi didn't feel the air move.   
  
"You..." It infuriated him. He had this youko's life right in his hands yet he still refused to respect him! Just as the old days! His hand lashed forward and inflicted a cut on his cheek.  
  
"That's okay, I'll just have to teach you again whose master..." He smirked again and leaned over the bed, over the redhead. He stuck his tongue out and lapped at the blood the cut had produced.  
  
"And if you want to say it's unfair that you can't talk... Just remember who made me blind... Just be happy I didn't slash those pretty eyes of yours." He sneered, letting his hands venture further.  
  
~*~  
  
Finally, the guards had noticed him. A handful of soldiers rushed them and were easily obliterated by the front line. Hiei grunted.  
  
The wall had been easy. He just used his Ensatsu Reigoku Shou and pounded the damned thing down. Stupid arrogant demon. He thought as he though of Yomi.  
  
His army dashed towards the heart of Gandara, heading rapidly for Yomi's headquarters. He grinned.  
  
This was too easy.  
  
~*~  
  
There was a noisy commotion outside and Yomi looked up. He had just started to undo the youko's shirt.  
  
There were hysterical screams and running, along with the sounds of heavy metal clanging. Armor? He jumped out of the bed and out of the room, slamming the door shut.  
  
Suddenly, one of his trusted guards spotted him and rushed over.  
  
"Yomi-sama! Hiei-sama's army has ambushed us! They've torn down the wall!" He yelled, staring at his Lord with a desperate expression.  
  
"WHAT?!" He rushed towards the entrance of his building.  
  
He stopped dead as he sensed uncountable numbers of soldiers slaughtering his own men.  
  
"Oh shit..."  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei smirked as he felt a large ki head towards them. It stopped dead, causing him to smirk more. Yomi had finally noticed, huh? Well. It was too late now.  
  
He headed for the ki, unsheathing his katana.  
  
Sure enough, the Makai Ruler was trying to rush away from him.  
  
-Not so fast- He thought.  
  
Before Yomi knew what hit him, his head was flying across the hall and hit the wall. His body didn't follow.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei frowned down at the dead corpse.  
  
That was all?  
  
No to-the-death battle that lasted hours? Just one move of his katana? He rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I guess the rumor's were inflated." He decided, licking the blood off his katana. He glanced at Yomi's dislodged head and smirked.  
  
-Well, might as well make the best of it- He took his katana and stuck it through the skull.  
  
-A souvenir to hang in my living room- He thought. (Like those buck heads)  
  
With that, he watched his army do the other in and handed the head to one of his servants to 'mount'.  
  
~*~  
  
Yuusuke watched with dull eyes. It had been so boring. He could have sworn there'd be a head-to-head fight between Hiei and Yomi. Damn, he'd love to see either of them get hurt. But, sadly, Yomi had been too self-absorbed for that.  
  
He sat back on his throne nonchalantly as the rest of his kingdom fell into chaos.  
  
'Hiei got more land?!'  
  
'We're fucked!' they ranted. Yuusuke ignored them. He was, after all, just a teen.  
  
~*~  
  
Hiei glanced over the spoils with a satisfied smirk.  
  
Yomi was good at one thing and that was organization. Gandara would be a good addition to his lands.  
  
He picked out four men to venture in the fort with him, just in case there were any traps set. They crept into the place, which was littered with corpses and glanced in each room.  
  
Eventually, due to the size of the place, they split up.  
  
Hiei put his back to the wall, eyes narrowed at a silver engraved door.  
  
He could feel a strong youki behind the door. One that was restrained but obviously powerful.  
  
He eyed the door first, and found himself gawking for a few moments.  
  
It had a beautiful engraving of a fox, dodging vines, golden eyes sparkling and seeming almost alive.   
  
He shook his head and got ready to kick the door in.  
  
~*~  
  
-Yuu...suke...- The dark haired youth jumped up at the voice.  
  
"Keiko...?" He muttered groggily. It couldn't be, he'd left that girl back at Ningenkai.  
  
-Yuu.. su..- It sounded like a muffled cry. He shook his head, trying to clear it of that voice.  
  
"I can't go back there..." He grumbled to himself, trying to will himself to forget that life.  
  
"I don't belong there anymore..."  
  
~*~  
  
-Okay. Why am I scared of opening a door? I just killed Yomi. This should be a breeze...- He breathed in.  
  
-Okay... Three... Two... One!- His (short) leg lashed out and kicked the door out of the way. Surprisingly, the door wasn't even scratched. It simply swung open.  
  
He felt as if he'd been punched as a brilliantly bright youki flooded out. The air was filled with it, making it shimmer and glow. He watched in awe, almost forgetting about the fact that there had to be someone giving off that strong youki.  
  
He stepped into the room, his senses tingling as more of the electric ki engulfed him.  
  
He gasped inaudibly at the sight that greeted him.  
  
A beautiful green-eyed redhead leaned against the wall on the bed, his shirt slightly open. The emerald eyes were far off, yet held a beauty that was beyond compare.   
  
He stared.  
  
~*~  
  
End Chapter One!  
Yea, I guess it is a cliffhanger x.X Gomenne?  
  
R&R ONEGAI! NO FLAMES! (Please?) *Smiles* 


	3. Temptation Of The Soulless Snake




End file.
